


[VID] Who's gonna love you like me?

by WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021 (BlackSailsGHF)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Pre-Canon, Romance, Timeline of the War of the Spanish Succession, WTF Kombat 2021, privateers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSailsGHF/pseuds/WTF%20Black%20Sails%20Gen%20Het%20Fem%202021
Summary: AU, где Роджерс вместо того, чтобы отправиться в кругосветку, был приватиром на Багамах.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Black Sails Gen Het Fem 2021





	[VID] Who's gonna love you like me?

**Author's Note:**

> аудио: Sofia Carlberg — Shameless; видео: сериал "Черные паруса"  
> есть подключаемые субтитры


End file.
